A Reason to keep fighting
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: [Super Valis IV fic] Settled after the end of the game. Shoujo-ai story (love between females). Please read and review.


Hi, this my first fic based on a game (and I hope not the last ^_^), this is a shoujo-ai fic (love between females). Is based on the Super Valis IV game for the Super Nintendo System and it's settled after the ending of the game. I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
****  
Disclaimer: The Valis name and it's characters are property of Talent Japan and other companies that have the respective rights as well.  
Please don't sue me.  
  
****  
  
  
"A Reason to keep fighting" by Kamui Ikari  
  
  
An older woman looked to the maiden laying in bed, still resting. Her long red hair was tied with a ribbon and her face was calm, the bruises she got were slowly healing. The older woman couldn't understand what happened to the girl.  
  
"Lena, what did happen to you?" she whispered.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall woman, with blue eyes and blue long hair and wearing a pink tunic she looked to the maiden resting in bed as the older woman looked at her.  
  
"How is she?" she asked.  
  
"She is fine, she will awake soon I hope" the older woman said.  
  
"It's good to know that" the blue-haired woman said.  
  
The woman turned to leave but she was stopped by the older woman.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Lena? She was alright before she disappeared, and you appeared with her saying to me that she needed to rest. Just I want to know what happened to her, because she looked very tired and hurt," the older woman said.  
  
The blue-haired woman left the room and the older woman grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Who are you?" the older woman demanded.  
  
The blue-haired woman without facing her said:  
  
"I am Yuko Ahso"   
  
The older woman was shocked to hear that.  
  
"It can't be..." she said incredibly.  
  
The blue-haired woman left the house and the older woman looked to Lena in shock.  
  
"It's impossible... it can't be... Lena you..." she said still shocking.  
  
Lena couldn't hear her, as she was still resting in the bed, as the older woman came closer to her.  
  
"Why you Lena? Of all people, why you? You don't deserve it, no..." the older woman said with tears.  
  
Yuko was looking to Lena's room window, then she lowered her head. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, she didn't deserve it, but there wasn't another choice" she said sadly and start to remember how this began..  
  
*****  
  
It was all peace in the dream world, everyone lived in peace. Without trouble or something trying to destroy the peace. But one night, some people saw something in the sky.  
  
The Reddish Moon, symbol of the Evil Spirit's world appeared in the sky. It's appearance brought demons and evil creatures to the life by its influence. In the Reddish Moon, all the Evil Spirit's forces listened the words of their leader, King Gallagher.  
  
"We first will destroy the dream world and then anyone who be against us and not be part of the Evil Spirit's reign!"   
  
Meanwhile in the dream world, the people was looking at the moon, fear deeply implanted on their hearts because of the situation before them. In a town while the people were preparing themselves for the upcoming, a young woman was walking. She was a very beautiful young woman, long red hair tied in a ponytail, a blue dress covered with a blue armor over her chest, blue boots, and a yellow scarf over her neck. The red haired young woman saw an elder woman calling for her.  
  
"Lena, did you see the moon in the sky?," the elder woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw it," Lena responded.  
  
"I sense that something will happen, and it won't be good," the elder woman said.  
  
"It could be," Lena responded as she saw the elder woman gathering food.  
  
"I wish could do something," Lena said.  
  
"What could you do? You're a maiden, you should leave it in the hands of the warriors," the elder woman said.  
  
"I know but still..." Lena said.  
  
"Don't worry, no matter what happens we will overcome it," the elder woman said.  
  
"Yes, it's true. I have to go to the forest to bring some fruits," Lena said.  
  
"Please be careful," the elder woman said.  
  
"I will," Lena said with a smile and left the town.  
  
****  
  
In the forest Lena was picking some fruits from the trees, after gathering many of them, she decided to rest. Sitting under a tree, her eyes were fixing on the red moon in the sky. She felt a bad feeling as she observed the color of the moon, it was red, very red.  
  
Red like the blood.  
  
Suddenly a strange light involved Lena, it was very brilliant and in seconds, Lena disappeared into the light.  
  
After the light faded Lena found herself floating in the vast sky surrounded by the clouds.  
  
"Where... where am I?," she asked uncertainly.  
  
"In the Heavens of the Dream World," the voice of a woman said.  
  
This startled Lena who turned her head in every direction to find the source of it.  
  
"Follow that path and you will find me," the voice said.  
  
Then the clouds started to move and Lena walked to new formed path, she walked and walked until she found what she was looking for.   
  
In front of her a woman was there, she was taller, she had blue long hair that reached her waist, she was wearing only a pink tunic as a cloth, and lovely blue eyes, her face showing a smile.  
  
Lena looked at the blue haired woman in amusement.  
  
"She looks like a goddess," Lena said in a whisper and came closer to her.  
  
"Who are you?," Lena asked.  
  
"My name is Yuko Ahso," the blue haired woman said smiling.  
  
"My name is Lena" she said and Yuko nodded.  
  
"Were you the one who brought me here?," Lena asked.  
  
"Yes," Yuko said nodding.  
  
"Why?," Lena asked again.  
  
"Because of this," Yuko said as she pointed to the red moon in the sky.  
  
"You know what is that red moon?," Lena asked.  
  
"That moon is the symbol of the Evil Spirit's World," Yuko said and Lena was shocked.  
  
"It can't be," Lena said.  
  
"Right now, the evil forces will start their invasion to this world commanded by their leader, King Gallagher," Yuko said.  
  
"But we have warriors, I'm sure that they will stop them," Lena said.  
  
"Even if they can, they will not defeat Gallagher or his generals, nothing can stop them and less Gallagher," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"Then the Dream World is doomed," Lena said in frustration.  
  
"No, there is a chance," Yuko said.  
  
"What?," Lena asked.  
  
"Yes, there is chance to stop Gallagher and is the reason why you're here," Yuko said.  
  
Lena looked in disbelief at Yuko.  
  
"Only one thing can stop Gallaher forever and is this," Yuko said and lifted her hand, from nowhere a sword appeared on her hands.  
  
Lena looked at the sword and shocked.  
  
"This is..." Lena said.  
  
"Yes, this is the Legendary Sword of Valis, the divine weapon of many legends in the past," Yuko said as she held the Valis sword with her right hand.  
  
"I've heard many stories about this sword..." Lena thought.  
  
"That's why you're here, young maiden, you've be chosen to hold the Sword of Valis to defeat Gallagher," Yuko said.  
  
"But why me? I'm a maiden, not a warrior..." Lena said surprised.  
  
"I know that, young maiden, but I've looked for the one who possesses the power to defeat the upcoming evil, and is you Lena," Yuko said.  
  
"I..." Lena tried to say.  
  
"I heard you wanted to do something about this," Yuko said to Lena.  
  
Lena looked to Yuko and found her words true, even she was a maiden, she wanted to do something, to protect the ones she loved from evil and danger.  
  
"I want to protect them, I won't let Gallagher destroy this world!" Lena said with determination in her face and Yuko smiled.  
  
"Then, I award you Lena, with the legendary sword of Valis," Yuko said and gave the Valis sword to Lena.  
  
After receiving the sword Lena kneeled in front of Yuko.  
  
"I won't fail you," Lena said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Now raise new Valis warrior," Yuko said.  
  
Lena raised up and loked to Yuko.  
  
"It will be hard but the hopes of the Dream World's people now depend on you," Yuko said.  
  
"I know," Lena said.  
  
Then Yuko took hold of Lena's hands in her own.  
  
"Young maiden... the bells toll for battle," Yuko said and Lena nodded.  
  
"The Valis sword will guide you in your journey, good luck Lena," Yuko said.  
  
"I will stop Gallagher, I promise," Lena said.  
  
Yuko nodded.  
  
"Go, young maiden, the time is running out," Yuko said wisely.  
  
With these words Lena left the place, Yuko closed her eyes.  
  
"Please, return safe," she prayed.  
  
****  
  
The Valis Sword guided Lena for different places where Gallagher's forces appeared, she fought them bravely, the journey was long and eventually she fought Gallagher's generals and defeated them, and she ended in the Reddish Moon.  
  
It was a dark place, but she couldn't stop, but in the end she'd found him...  
  
Before Lena was King Gallagher.  
  
"Lena, Valis Warrior you are finally here," he said looking at her.  
  
"Your life ends now!," he shouted to her.  
  
Lena raised the sword and pointed it directly at Gallagher.  
  
"I will not die until I restore peace in the world!," Lena said, determination in her face.  
  
Then the final battle began...  
  
It was a hard battle, both rivals were showing the best. Lena blocked every strike from Gallagher's axe, and avoiding the magical attacks, Lena could use magic but it was useless against him, both fought for a long time, until Gallagher was succumbing under Lena' strikes. He tried to kill her but the Valis warrior avoided the attack and pushed the legendary sword deeply inside his body, Gallagher gasped and the axe fell in the ground, after a few moments Lena removed the sword from Gallagher's dead body. Breathing heavily, exhausted from the fight, and with bruises on her body Lena left the place.  
  
In the Dream World the people saw how the Reddish Moon disappeared and two moons appeared in it's place. They understood that they were safe now, that the danger ended at last and celebrated that.   
  
In the Heavens of the Dream World Yuko saw what happened and smiled but she was worried about Lena. Soon she saw Lena walking to her, tired and hurt. Yuko came to her and Lena fainted and fell in Yuko's arms.  
  
"Yuko, I did it," Lena said exhausted.  
  
"I know, you did well Valis warrior. Now rest, I will take care of your wounds," Yuko said.  
  
Lena only nodded before falling in a deep sleep.  
  
Yuko took Lena and both disappeared in a beam of light, only to appear in the town, Yuko carried Lena to her house when she saw an elder woman holding a torch. The elder woman looked to Yuko and was shocked to see Lena hurt and went to them.  
  
"Lena! What happened?," she asked.  
  
´"She is fine, only tired. She needs rest, can you take care for her?," Yuko asked.  
  
The elder woman just nodded and both carried Lena to the elder woman's house, after they put Lena in the bed Yuko left the house and when the elder woman noticed that and went after her Yuko was gone.  
  
*****  
  
The sun arose in the sky and the elder woman was outside of the house sitting on a chair, her face was sad, she'd understood that Lena was the one who fought against the menace over the world, but she wasn't happy for that.  
  
Then she get up from the chair and walked to face who was there.  
  
"I want to see it..." the elder woman demanded.  
  
"Do you want to see the Legendary Sword of Valis?," Yuko asked.  
  
The elder woman nodded and Yuko made the sword appear in front of her, then she handed it to the elder woman.  
  
"Yes, the Legendary Valis Sword" the elder woman said examinating it before returning it to Yuko.  
  
"Why did you want to see it?," Yuko asked.  
  
"Because I knew about you, Yuko Ahso. I was the one who told Lena in the past stories about the Sword of Valis," she said.  
  
"But you forgot to mention me because Lena didn't know who I was when we met," Yuko said removing some strands of her hair from her eyes.  
  
"Why Lena?"  
  
"Because she was the only one who could do it," Yuko answered.  
  
"That's not enough. You obliged her to handle the sword to fight," the elder woman said angrily.  
  
"She wanted to do it, to protect you and the ones she held dear in her heart. If you think she was forced to do it, then the same happened with me in the beginning," Yuko said.  
  
"The only thing I ask to you is don't let Lena become the new Valis warrior," the elder woman said seriously at Yuko.  
  
"She is the new Valis warrior now, if she wants to continue it will be her decision," Yuko said seriously.  
  
And with that words Yuko passed the elder woman and entered in the house to see Lena.  
  
In the room Lena slowly opened her eyes and explored her surroundings, then she realized she was resting in the elder woman's house. The door opened and Yuko entered.  
  
"How are you?," Yuko asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Lena said.  
  
"I'm glad," Yuko said smiling and Lena smiled back.  
  
"I would want to get up," Lena said.  
  
"You should rest a little more Lena, just for prevention," Yuko said wisely.  
  
"Do you have the sword?," Lena asked.  
  
"Yes, don't worry for thid," Yuko said as she held the sword in front of Lena's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I was worried about it," Lena sighed.  
  
"It's fine, I was in the same situation before I became the Goddess of the Celestial Valis," Yuko said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that you weren't a goddess before?," Lena asked surprised.  
  
"No, I wasn't. But I'll tell you in another moment, now rest Lena," Yuko said with a smile.  
  
Lena closed her eyes and fell asleep again, Yuko sat on a chair next to Lena's bed, taking care of her.  
  
Few days later Lena awoke up again totally recovered form her wounds, she got off from the bed and changed her clothes for the ones she usually wear, after that she went downstairs and found the elder woman making some breakfast.  
  
"Lena! Are you okay?," she asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm better now," Lena said.  
  
The elder woman gave Lena some breakfast and she ate it. After she finished she left the house looking for Yuko, she wandered in the forest and saw Yuko sitting under a tree, the Valis sword in her lap.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Lena?," Yuko asked she saw Lena walking towards her.  
  
"Yes, I'm totally recovered," Lena said as she sat next to Yuko.  
  
"Lena, I have something to tell you," Yuko said looking to Lena.  
  
"What is?," Lena asked.  
  
"The elder woman told me that I don't let you become the Valis warrior," Yuko said seriously and Lena was silent.  
  
"I think that you would have to reconsider it," Yuko said.  
  
"There is nothing to reconsider it" Lena said and Yuko looked at her.  
  
"I'm the new Valis warrior now, and besides it was my choice," Lena said to Yuko.  
  
"But she thinks that I forced to you," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"No, you've chosen me and I really wanted to protect this world" Lena said.  
  
"Then the sword is yours, Lena" Yuko said and gave the sword to Lena.  
  
"But... your life will change forever," Yuko said again.  
  
"It has changed, when I met you," Lena said.  
  
"Your path will be turbulent, and it will lead you to tragedies," Yuko said.  
  
"I know, but why you're telling this to me?," Lena asked uncertainly and Yuko didn't respond to her.  
  
"I have to go now, Lena. I will see you later," Yuko said with a smile.  
  
"Where will you go?" Lena asked.  
  
"To the heavens, it's where I belong now," Yuko said.  
  
"Alone?," Lena asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm a goddess now, I think that is the destiny of this kind of deities," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"Stay with me Yuko," Lena said.  
  
"What?" Yuko asked surprised.  
  
"I don't want you to be alone even if it's heaven, I think that is sad to live that way, so please stay with me in my house," Lena said with a smile.  
  
Yuko looked at Lena, after a few moments she nodded with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Lena" Yuko whispered.  
  
Lena smiled and both women returned to the town, after some walking they reached Lena's house. In the night they enjoyed a delicious food made by Lena. After a time Yuko felt tired and wanted to sleep, she offered herself to sleep in the floor but Lena told her that Yuko will sleep on her bed and she on the floor, Yuko hesitated but Lena insisted and Yuko accepted it.  
  
After a time Yuko was sleeping meanwhile Lena was doing the same in the floor, the moonlight entering through Lena's window.  
  
****  
  
"You don't have to be sorry," a girl said weakly, feeling the hands of death coming closer to her.  
  
"It's my fault!!," another female voice said wracked by sobs.  
  
"No, neither mine, I was obliged to fight against you but I was under a spell, you don't have to blame yourself for this. You know who is the responsible," the girl said weakly.  
  
"I will kill him, I promise you," the other girl said between sobs and the dying girl nodded.  
  
"You were my first, and only friend..." the other girl said again, tears falling freely form her cheeks.  
  
The dying girl smiled and after a few seconds she gasped and closed her eyes. The other girl held the dead body of her friend and cried louder, long, blue hair moving with sorrow...   
  
****  
  
Yuko awoke up, sweat over her face, tears over her cheeks, her chest beating with force, she looked around and found Lena looking at her with worry in her eyes, Yuko wiped her tears away and looked ashamed at Lena.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Yuko tried to say but Lena stopped her.  
  
"No, it's okay," Lena said reassuring her.  
  
Slowly she sat on the bed and looked to the blue haired woman, no words were needed, just a understanding look at Yuko letting her know that the red haired young woman knew she had a nightmare. Lena laid her back on the bed and motioned Yuko to move beside her, Yuko just nodded and both girls were lying on the bed, Lena cuddled next to Yuko and embraced her. Yuko blushed but her arms went around Lena and both women fell asleep holding each other.  
  
It was morning, Yuko opened her eyes to found herself still embraced by Lena, Yuko felt strange to find some comfort of that way, but after she fell asleep with the young maiden beside her, no nightmares stalked her, she felt safe in these arms. Slowly she kissed Lena's forehead and the red haired young woman opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Lena, thank you so much..." Yuko said with a smile.  
  
Lena smiled back at her.  
  
Yuko got off from bed and Lena did the same, Yuko made a breakfast for the two of them. After that Yuko asked Lena to go to the forest, Lena agreed and both women left the house.  
  
After a time they were in the forest, Yuko found a tree and sat, Lena did the same.  
  
"Why are we here?," Lena asked.  
  
"Because I want to talk you about myself," Yuko said looking to the sky.  
  
Lena didn't say nothing.  
  
"As you know, I'm a goddess now but before I wasn't, remember?," Yuko asked looking at Lena.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Lena said nodding.  
  
"Before that I was the Valis warrior," Yuko said looking at the sky again.  
  
Lena's eyes were open wide.  
  
"You were the previous Valis warrior?," Lena asked shocked and Yuko smiled.  
  
"Yes, I was and besides I'm not from this world, too," Yuko said.  
  
"No?," Lena asked surprised.  
  
"I'm from a world called Earth," Yuko said this time looking at Lena.  
  
"The Earth?!," Lena said shocked.  
  
Yuko smiled nodding at Lena,  
  
"There are several words... Vekanti, the Spirit World, the Dream World and the Earth," Yuko said to Lena and the red haired young woman nodded.  
  
"I was born on Earth, and lived a normal life if you want to call it. I had a promising future in front of my eyes when I would graduate from high school," Yuko said.  
  
"High... school?," Lena asked confused.  
  
"Yes, it's a place where people teach you knowledge and other things that will help you in your life," Yuko said and smiled at the confused look on Lena's face.  
  
"But I didn't know that my life would change someday but I never thought that would bring tragedy to my life," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"When did happen that?," Lena asked.  
  
"I don't know when, it was a very long time ago even I don't know how old I am," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"Everything did start when you become the Valis warrior?," Lena asked.  
  
"Yes, I had to save my world from danger, and I didn't have choice but become the Valis warrior, form there everything changed," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"I understand Yuko," Lena said taking Yuko's hand in her own.  
  
"The path I walked was painful, no, it's still painful. I left my family, home, everything behind me with that choice and... Reiko," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"Reiko?," Lena asked and Yuko nodded.  
  
"Yes, I had no friends on high school, I wasn't a popular student, but one day I met a girl called Reiko and we became the best friends, she was the first and only friend I had, but in the end..." Yuko couldn't handle anymore and started to cry, the flashing images of her fight against Reiko and how later she died in front of her running in her mind.  
  
Lena took Yuko in her arms and comforted her, one hand running over Yuko's back, the other one caressing the long blue hair of the former Valis warrior.  
  
"I didn't want to... but he... turned her against me... against her will... I didn't want... to kill her... but I did it... with my own hands... I took her life... I killed her..." Yuko said sobbing.  
  
Lena let Yuko cry, still embracing the blue haired woman, Yuko kept crying for a long time until she fell asleep, Lena looked at the blue haired goddess in her arms.  
  
"I understand now why you said those words to me, you don't want me to suffer as you did. Thanks Yuko," Lena whispered.  
  
Lena saw the sun hiding into the horizon, then she went to her home carrying Yuko in her arms.  
  
The sun arose again in the sky, in Lena's house the sun was entering thorough Lena's window, both women were sleeping in the bed, Lena was holding Yuko in her arms; Yuko's head resting over Lena's chest, her hand around the young woman's waist.  
  
The goddess opened her eyes and found herself being held by the new Valis warrior, she listened the heartbeats coming form Lena's heart, she slowly lifted her head to see Lena's face, it was a peaceful one, the blue haired woman smiled but she didn't move away from Lena, she wanted to be in those arms, feel them holding her, she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her again.  
  
When she awoke up again she lifted her head to see Lena looking at her, the goddess sat on the bed and looked at the red haired young woman.  
  
"Thank you," she said whispering and Lena smiled.  
  
When the night came, Yuko was looking to the heavens, she remembered how alone she was in that place, only looking at the people of the town from there, always surrounded by clouds, but now it was different, she didn't have to be alone, Lena asked her to stay in her house with her, because she didn't want the blue haired goddess to be alone, and Yuko accepted it, happy for not being alone anymore, and she liked to be near the Valis warrior. Then she heard Lena calling for her because dinner was ready and Yuko, smiling, entered in the house.  
  
****  
  
The time passed and both women were living peacefully, the people of the town had accepted Yuko as a member of them, even the elder woman but she was besides Lena who knew who really Yuko was. She helped them with the harvest and other things, but always she had time to watch Lena, the red haired young woman spent most of her time training to be a better warrior, with time she was becoming more experienced.  
  
On nights, they laid on Lena's bed, Lena liked when Yuko told her stories about her when she was the Valis warrior, the menaces she'd stopped; but Lena liked more when Yuko told her about the Earth. Lena tried to image in her mind all the things Yuko said about the blue planet and wished to be in that world, and enjoyed the goddess' presence.  
  
Yuko enjoyed Lena's presence as well, she was glad that Lena liked the stories she told to her, and knew that the young woman liken even more when she told about Earth, her planet. She knew that Lena wanted to know her planet, but she wasn't sure how to take Lena to her planet, she wanted to repay everything Lena did for her, she was happy to have a friend and wanted to be like that forever.  
  
One day the former Valis warrior was sitting on the grass, her back against a tree, thinking. She'd left the house earlier and went directly to the forest, to think about herself, the blue haired woman had a problem and she couldn't know how to handle, she was acting strangely the last days and Lena asked if something troubled her but Yuko had said to her that it was nothing, but she felt sad for lying, but she couldn't let Lena know what was troubling her for the simple reason it was Lena herself. Because the blue haired goddess had fallen in love with the actual Valis warrior.   
  
She didn't know when started it, but the red haired young woman was taking place on most of Yuko's thoughts, and she couldn't stop herself of looking at the Valis warrior, specially when Lena was sleeping, Yuko could caress Lena's long red hair or her cheeks, she loved everything about her.  
  
Lena was deeply implanted on her heart and Yuko didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell Lena her feelings but she was scared of rejection, because it was something impossible that a goddess can fall in love with another woman, she'd read when she was on high school stories where the goddess fell in love with a man but never a story where a goddess and a female mortal fell in love with each other, and she was scared that she would lose her only friend but it hurt her to hide her feelings as well. When she realized her feelings for Lena, she wasn't surprised, when she was a student she knew about some girls who were dating each other but that had to remain in silence, since that kind of relationship was not accepted by the society.  
  
But the people of the town didn't suspect of herself and Lena, because they considered the two women as good friends, and because they always told Yuko that someday Lena would find a man and would marry him and live a peaceful life. Those words made Yuko think about Lena becoming a warrior, she thought that maybe she deprived Lena the joy of finding her true love and being with him due for her duty of a warrior, that she deprived her of having a normal life but Lena reaffirmed that she wanted to be a warrior when Yuko asked her again for this.  
  
Yuko didn't realized that Lena was in front of her, she come back to the reality by Lena's hand on her shoulder, she lifted her gaze to look at the young woman who had a worried look on her face. Lena sat beside Yuko and looked at her, the blue haired woman didn't look back at her.  
  
"I'm worried about you Yuko," she said quietly  
  
"You shouldn't have Lena," she said in a whisper.  
  
"It makes me sad seeing you like this, something is bothering you, I want to know what is, please," Lena said.  
  
Yuko turned her head and knew that she could not hide the truth to Lena, but she couldn't say another lie to her, it wasn't fair to the red haired young woman. What she was supposed to do? Her battles gave her experience to solve the problems that appeared on the battlefield, but she was not experienced to face the fact that she had to reveal her feelings for Lena, risking her only friend, the only thing she had in this world.   
  
Everything was ripped from her; her family which she was not sure if they were still alive on the Earth, the planet maybe she will never come back and Reiko, the friend he had and the one she had to kill in order to save the Dream World, because she became the Valis warrior. Killing Reiko left Yuko devastated and she didn't flinch when she had in front of her eyes the one who turned her friend against her, she did kill him in the end and the peace was restored. But Yuko was never the same again, she had to walk the path of her life with the death of her friend over her shoulders and sometimes reminded her that she, with her hands, disrupted a life which could have find happiness and a peaceful existence, if Yuko tells Lena how much she loves her and Lena could feel the same, Yuko had to reject it, how she could have the experience of being happy when she killed her friend years before?  
  
She felt Lena's hand atop her own, the red haired young woman was looking at her wanting an explanation, Whatever the result of how things will turn Yuko would not know until she told Lena about this; and she was determined to do it.  
  
Yuko's mouth suddenly become dry before she spoke to her friend, her mind trying to find the correct words as she waited a little, and felt ready.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you sad Lena," she said in a soft voice after she saw Lena nodding at her, she continued.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, also I don't know how you will react to this and I will not know until I tell you what is bothering me. And what I have to say Lena is I... I... I love you Lena," she managed to say, fear inside of her about what would happen. She saw Lena smiling softly at her, her hand never leaving Yuko's one.  
  
"I love you too Yuko," she said softly, but Yuko didn't know the meaning of the words Lena had said, she didn't know if Lena had said it as a friend. Yuko decided to take another try, this time she had to say correctly so the red haired young woman could understand right this time.  
  
"I don't know if you understood the real meaning of my words Lena. But what I'm trying to say really is that I... I'm... I'm in love with you Lena," she said this time and closed her tightly.  
  
She waited but nothing came, a word, a sound of surprise, shock or disgust, nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Lena was not surprised nor angry, she was still smiling softly and her other hand went to join the other one who was atop Yuko's one.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuko. But you misunderstood my words too, but I'm glad you said the correct words, I'm in love with you too," she said softly.  
  
Yuko felt tears over her cheeks as her mind replayed Lena' soft words, Lena had the same feelings, she loved her in the same way, she was happy but her mind reminded her that she couldn't be happy due of Reiko, the blue haired woman smiled briefly at Lena but she averted her gaze from the Valis warrior and Lena became worried.  
  
"What's wrong Yuko?," she asked worried.  
  
Yuko didn't respond to her, but Lena saw Yuko's tears falling off from her chin. Lena extended her hand to Yuko's face and turned her to face her.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuko, why are you crying and why you don't want to see me?," she asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Because I can't accept your love no matter how much I need it, " she said sadly.  
  
"But... why not?" Lena asked worried.  
  
"Because I can't allow myself to be happy because what happened with Reiko," she said, tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
"Yuko..." Lena said sadly.  
  
"I disrupted her life with my hands, I can't have the happiness that she could have because it's selfish that I can love you while she couldn't love the person she loved the most because I killed her. Her death plagued my dream and the guilt is big, sometimes I regret of becoming the Valis warrior, because if I would have said no then Reiko would be still alive. I thought that killing the one who turned her against me would ease my pain, but it wasn't true, his death never eased my pain. From then I thought about giving up the Valis sword but I couldn't because of her so I thought that helping others would make it up for her. It was my reason to keep holding the Valis sword, my reason to keep fighting because I understood that helping others it would be my way of pay my faults," she said crying.  
  
Lena moved her hand to wipe away Yuko's tears and the blue haired woman sniffled.  
  
"I think Reiko wouldn't want to see you like this," she said quietly.  
  
Yuko didn't say nothing as she looked at Lena.  
  
"You've paid your faults, and I think that Reiko wants to see you happy, no matter if you killed her because it wasn't your fault and she knows that, I think that she is happy wherever she is because you helped other people who nedded help, from the stories you told me you'd saved many worlds and for this you'd saved the life of it's habitants.  
I want to believe that she doesn't want to see you like this, that she wants you stop blaming yourself for her death, and if there is a price for that death you've paid it. Others simply live without guilt about their actions though they're wrong, but you're not like them Yuko, you carried with that weight over your shoulders for years and I know you will carry it for the rest of your life. But I want to be with you, I want to love you and I want to help to carry that weight, I want to share your pain as I want you to share mine. I want to share everything with you, even the pain of Reiko, because I love you Yuko, even if you're a goddess now I don't care, because there are people who love their deities very much and I love my goddess very much," Lena said, her eyes never leaving Yuko's blue orbs who was still crying. Lena moved mover her other hand and wiped away Yuko's tears, seeing Yuko like this, so sad, so broken made Lena realize that she had a reason to keep fighting as well, it was for protecting people in danger, and for Yuko because she would fight to protect her beloved goddess. She slowly moved her hand and both of them cupped Yuko's face and slowly leaned to the blue haired woman, Yuko saw Lena coming closer, her heart beating with sudden ferocity and intensity.  
  
Finally their lips met and they shared a soft but passionate kiss, both women were surprised about the softness of the other's lips. Lena slowly pulled away, her heart beating so faster that she leant forward for another kiss, this time she felt the blue haired goddess returning the kiss, when it was over she said the words from her heart.  
  
"I love you Yuko"  
  
Yuko was crying and threw herself on Lena's arms, sobbing as the Valis warrior held her.  
  
"I love you Lena," she said crying and Lena closed her eyes smiling as she continued holding the blue haired woman in her arms.  
  
****  
  
Things went better for them as the time passed, their love for each other was growing up each day. Lena's skills were increasing because Yuko started to train her personally, teaching her how to fight and using the magical power that the Valis sword could handle, and when they weren't busy with training they helped the people of the town, their lives were peaceful.  
  
One night they were outside of the house, looking at the sky, the stars were shining. Both women were under a tree, Yuko was holding Lena in her arms as they looked at the stars.  
  
"The elder woman accepted you as the Valis warrior?," Yuko asked.  
  
"Yes, she told me today that she accepted me as the new Valis warrior but I think she is still not happy about this," Lena said looking at Yuko.  
  
"That is because she cares for you and doesn't want you to be hurt. She loves you as her granddaughter or daughter, it's normal for her to feel that," Yuko said.  
  
"She always treated me well since I was a child and I love her as my grandmother, I understand how she feels," Lena said.  
  
"So I am," Yuko said and kissed Lena's red hair.  
  
"What are you thinking, my love?," Lena asked as she saw Yuko looking at the sky.  
  
"Of Earth, I miss my home planet so much," Yuko said looking back at Lena and the red haired young woman nodded.  
  
"I know my love, I know," Lena said.  
  
"I miss my family so much, I want to return and find if they're still alive, I wish it with all my heart," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"I know. Maybe one day we could go to your planet because I want to see it too," Lena said resting her head on Yuko's shoulder.  
  
"But... if that happens and we can't go back to the Dream World, you will miss the people of here, and me too because they accepted me as one of them and I like them," Yuko said placing a hand on Lena's head.  
  
"Maybe, but I will go anywhere with you," Lena said and shivered.  
  
"It's getting cold here, shall we return?" Yuko said and Lena nodded.   
  
Both women left the tree and went directly to the house they shared, in few moments they changed with another clothes, after that they were on bed and Yuko turned her head to face Lena.  
  
"She is afraid," Lena said quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The elder woman. She is afraid that you have to fight again when the moment comes. And I'm afraid too," she said sadly.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, Yuko," Lena said.  
  
"I know but I couldn't help it," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry for that, tomorrow will be another day of peace, so please erase those thoughts from your mind," Lena said.  
  
"I will, I love you Lena," Yuko said with a soft smile.  
  
The two kissed each other and fell asleep on each other's arms.  
  
As Lena had said, the next day was peaceful, and so the other days but both women knew that someday the peace will be broken, they hoped for not be soon,  
  
****  
  
One day a new evil appeared with desire of conquering and power over many worlds, Yuko and Lena sensed it and knew that the Valis sword had to be handled again to restore the broken peace.  
  
Yuko observed the situation from the heavens of the Dream World and it was pretty bad, she knew that the time was short and looked how Lena was getting herself ready for the upcoming battle, the Valis sword on her hands.  
  
Yuko came closer to Lena as the young woman was ready to leave the heavens.  
  
"Are you ready, Lena?," Yuko said a bit sad.  
  
"Yes, I am Yuko," Lena said as she looked at her love, determination on her blue eyes.  
  
"Good luck and be careful, please," Yuko said, a single tear rolling down form her cheek.  
  
"I will return to you Yuko, I promise," Lena said as she wiped away Yuko's tear.  
  
Yuko nodded at her.  
  
"I know you will, but why peace cannot be forever? Why people like them appear to bring suffering to others just for the desire of power?," Yuko said sadly.  
  
"Sometimes I have that question too, but never I couldn't find an answer. But I believe one day peace will be forever until that day we have to fight," Yuko said determined.  
  
"It's time to go Lena," Yuko said nodding at Lena's words.  
  
"I love you Yuko," Lena said and on her tiptoes she kissed the blue haired goddess, Yuko wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss passionately, Lena caressing Yuko's blue long hair and Yuko doing the same with Lena's red ponytail.  
  
When the kiss was over, Yuko reluctantly broke the embrace, not wanting to let the Valis warrior go.  
  
"I love you too Lena," she said.  
  
"I have to go, Yuko, but I promise that I will return to you because I want to go with you to the Earth, but first I must end this menace and bring hope to the people whom are suffering, that is my reason to keep fighting, to protect others and you, Yuko. You have taught me all I know, I won't disappoint you, don't be sad for this, I will go back to you because I don't want to see you alone and we will go to the Earth, together," Lena said and Yuko pulled her into a warm embrace nodding at her love.  
  
"Then go Valis warrior, I will wait for you," Yuko said with a smile.   
  
Lena nodded smiling and left the place, Yuko clasped her hands together praying for Lena to come back safe at her, and the promise of the two going to the Earth would be fulfilled.  
  
A few days passed and Yuko saw her beloved coming to her, tears falling form her cheeks and ran to her and embraced Lena tightly, Lena wrapped her arms around Yuko's waist and smiled softly and the two kissed.  
  
"Now, I think the Valis warrior can take a long, long rest," Lena said smiling after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I know that, I'm glad that you're back, I missed you so much," Yuko said caressing Lena's cheek.  
  
"So I am, let's go home Yuko and then, let's go a find a way of return to Earth," Lena said smiling.  
  
Yuko nodded and both women left the heavens holding hands, happy to be together again and with the hope of someday they can go to Earth, but for now, they were happy to be together one more time.  
  
  
OWARI (The End)  
  
  
******  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I finally finished it! ^_^ I wanted to do this story for a time since I got the Super Valis IV game for my Super Nintendo, it's a good game though is hard to beat it sometimes.   
  
A bit of info, the first Valis game's full title is "Valis I: The Legend of a Fantasm Soldier" and was released for the MSX later on the Nintendo 8-bit system, the Sega Genesis and it was redone for the Pc Engine Super Cd. Valis II, III and IV were released for Sega Genesis, Turbo Grafix Cd/PC Engine CD and MSX/MSX 2 only for Valis II, and Valis IV was the only game released on Super Nintendo system with the "Super" word added and with many changes.  
In the first three games the main character is Yuko, a high school student who received the Valis sword to stop a menace. In Valis IV and Super Valis IV the main character is Lena, who received the Valis sword from Yuko who became a goddess according with the Super Nintendo game intro. The final boss of this game is Gallagher, your classic evil lord hungry of power.  
  
Ah! Some notes:  
  
*Reiko was a friend of Yuko from high school but she was brainwashed in order to kill Yuko, and Yuko against her will killed her, I think that happens on Valis I.  
  
*An interesting detail about this game series is that the final boss was always a man who wants to rule everything, while the main character is a young woman who have to defeat him, very curious ^_^  
  
*Lena is referred as a maiden from the Dream World although the cloths she wears, she is muck like a warrior than a maiden, according with the opening text of the S.Nes game version.  
  
I think this story is maybe not my best work, but I had to try it because Lena and Yuko look so beautiful together, I don't know how the story of Super Valis IV is since the game I got didn't bring a manual with it so I used the opening intro and the ending.   
  
It's a pity that there is no more game of this series, it has a very feeling of shoujo-ai between Yuko and Lena for me. I liked when Lena returns to Yuko in the ending and if you did the things right two images appears, one is of Yuko with the message "Mighty Maiden" and the other is Lena with a blue armor she get as special item with the message "My dear maiden". The ending also says that Lena's battle with Gallagher is the beginning of her turbulent destiny because she is the Valis warrior now and eventually became a legend of the land, but as the game said "But that is a story for another time" so as I say again, it's a pity ;_;   
  
Well that's all I have for now, I started to do a second game fic based, this time it will be a Samurai Spirits/Samurai Shodown shoujo-ai/yuri fic, but I can't say which will be the couple, ^_^, but this new story will take a time.  
  
If you have any comments, suggestions, flames, anything you can send it to:  
  
cem_kamui@hotmail.com   
or  
cemv_shinji@uol.com.ar  
  
I hope that you liked this fic.  
  
Thank you so much for reading it and see you!!!  
  
Next fic: The first chapter of "The Cry, the Tears and the Love of the Angels" (my long promised Tomoyo/Sakura yuri fic) 


End file.
